


Bang Chan's Clan: What Would Have Happened

by lossit_bay



Series: Bang Chan's Clan [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Not written out in full
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lossit_bay/pseuds/lossit_bay
Summary: I don't think I will be writing any future fics in the Bang Chan's Clan universe but I had some stuff planned- Baby Seungmin, Minsung, Fae secrets...Since these will no longer be spoilers I thought I'd share as a happy gift for stay
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Bang Chan's Clan [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400593
Comments: 63
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Baby Seungmin:**

Seungmin gets de-aged to about 2. He tries to lie all the time but doesn't have the mental capabilities to maintain the complex lie so he can't talk. Felix explains all this and they keep encouraging him just to tell the truth but he doesn't.

He surprisingly _loves_ Changbin and follows he everywhere. Changbin teaches him 'Seungminnie meong' and 'da da da' in this time and they become running jokes.

Hyunjin is truly awful with children and cannot get Seungmin to stop crying if he's crying or keep him safe and happy generally. This is double the stress because he suddenly realised how much summer homework he had to do and though Seungmin had finished it all he is also 2 and mute and zero help. Hyunjin still tries to sit Seungmin next to him and desperately get knowledge out of him.

Jeongin has a great time with Seungmin being a child. He's good with children and they already had a very playful relationship. He teases Seungmin relentlessly but also is very gentle with him when he needs it.

Felix speaks to Seungmin in Fae like the whole time. He is also trying to phrase things in such a way the Seungmin can answer them, the same way you would a with a normal Fae child (the Fae are slow to learn to speak what with all the conditions to it). Eg 'do you want cake?' to 'do you want the cake I am currently holding in my hand?' to 'when I give you the cake I am holding in my hand will you eat it immediately?' etc. This is a fascinating insight for everyone else into Fae culture and also hilarious because Seungmin is still thinking too hard and Felix keeps getting frustrated like 'yes or no, Seungmin. It's really not that complicated' as Seungmin just sits there with a permanent frown.

Jisung reverses Seungmin's age on the first try and he employs Somin and Mina to provide him with the extra magic needed to do it without nearly dying. Minho acts all put out for a little bit that Jisung stole all _his_ muscles but gave Seungmin his back but refuses to accept Jisung's offer to correct it. He can see Jisung has had enough stress.

**Minsung:**

Since Minho said Jisung should go out and experience more of life Jisung decides to do that…. But he doesn't know what to do and he doesn't want to do it alone and he doesn't like going out that much so Minho starts going with him and 'showing him the world'. They go to like namsan, shopping, clubbing and even to a magic conference that Minho found out about online where Jisung learns more about who he is and what he can do.

Chan is like, 'lads, these are dates'

Minsung: 'no they aren't. This is _educational.'_

Everyone: 'you are dating. You go out more than us'

Minsung remains oblivious for too long. Jisung tries dating a witch he met at the conference but it's just not working. He employs Minho and the two of them are genuinely trying to work out how to make the dates more fun etc. They eventually realise, yeah ok Minho is a lot older and more experienced in life but it's ok they work. And they officially start dating and overwhelm Chan with the PDA.

**Fae:**

At one point I suppose Minho's curse would be broken. I was going to have it take a couple of years to work out. Then we get a pov in the Fae realm. Turns out the Fae 'species' are pretty much just their last names and all Fae are really diverse. 'elves' were a few who were family of 'Elf' and then a bunch of other people who got renamed. Similarly any 'Elf' not involved changed their name.

Also I was going to do something with one of their senses. I was thinking 3 cones of colour vision same as us but two are greens and no blue? So they can see the same kind of spectrum but can distinguish greens really well (helpful when you live in a forest) but blues and purples… all look kind of the same. We didn't know any of this before because no human thought to ask and the Fae love secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a good question and I remembered some more today so have more. Yes, I don't ever write this shit down. I probably should but hey it's worked for me so far.
> 
> For people who might be confused- I am still finishing Hyunjin's origin but it might be slow and I wanted to give people warning that it was ending before it did because I am notorious for suddenly realising I've reached the end with no warning.

**Seungmin/Hyunjin becoming official**

There are a couple of close calls but they manage to stay friends _officially._

Eg

Seungmin: "-and my boyfriend, Hyunjin,-"

Hyunjin: "Oh? Are you offering?"

Seungmin: "Sorry. My _boyfriend's_ boyfriend, Hyunjin-"

Jeongin is so annoyed at them but they continue to refer to each other as 'my boyfriend's boyfriend' or 'my close friend'

**Future Professions**

I won’t go into detail in case I decide to come back post-Tag, You’re It and I can use this again but:

Seungmin studies law (becomes a human rights lawyer to fight for Hyunjin and Jeongin) He would be hella good bc law is just lying while telling the truth but also learning law pretty much just makes him more powerful.

Hyunjin goes to work for IU the 3000 year old vampire in her fancy as fuck hotel (del luna). He likes interior design so he learns a lot there. He also learns about hospitality that he eventually brings back to 3RACHA.

**Jeongin's Fox**

Jeongin learns to modify his animal forms and the first thing he does is grow an extra fox tail. He gets up to managing about four tails before they realise he's becoming a nine-tailed fox, a gumiho. (Check out the Wikipedia.) It's a folklore creature that can shapeshift but always looks kinda foxy. I thought this would be hilarious and a potential 'humans used to know about the mystic world' segue. There might have been jokes about him reaching 'final form' and becoming evil or something bc the folklore has them as sometimes evil in korean culture

**Jisung learns to teleport… badly.**

This would be a gradual progression but he gets good at skin singing- bringing two parts of the skin together- and learns how to legally make a Gate. Then he discovers he can pull to parts of the skin together and have them thin enough to like step through without making a permanent gate. His aim is awful because he can only go to where someone he knows is and they are trying very hard to keep the council from knowing despite this… it's all very chaotic. I hadn’t decided if he would go to the Fae Realm or just use it as a way to teleport in the Human Realm. Again, nobody else has done this.

**Author's Note:**

> These are the plots I could remember off the top of my head but if you have burning questions please ask and I might have had a plan I can share.
> 
> I am considering writing the rest of the kids' Origin Stories as prequels but I might also just leave this universe here and move on to new and exciting things, whatever they may be. 
> 
> To every reader, whether silent or a requent commentor _thank you_. Thank you for reading my stories, especially this far. Thank you for enjoying them, thank you for supporting me. Thank you.


End file.
